ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Duela Dent
Duela Dent is a psychopathic young woman who claims to be the daughter of various super criminals including Catwoman, Scarecrow, Riddler, Penguin, and most notably as the Joker's Daughter, but in reality was suspected of being Two-Face's daughter (A Theory that was Proven False at a Later Time). Duela prefers to use the identity of Joker's daughter more often then her other identities, which led to her frequent conflicts with Nightwing as a crime lord. Duela claimed she wanted to join the Titans to atone for her father's crimes. Not everyone was in favor of this idea. She changed her identity to Harlequin. As Harlequin, Duela utilized gimmicks such as smoke-inducing powder puffs and bullet-firing lipstick. Duela appeared as a guest at Donna Troy's wedding where she appears to be a middle-aged matron. Dick Grayson notes that he'd finally realized she was too old to be Two-Face's daughter, which she agrees with, but disappears before he can take the matter further. Biography Early Life Duels Dent was born to a happy couple some where in the suburbs outside of Gotham City. Duela's father immediately became uneasy as soon as she was born. As she grew older Duela proved to be a strange child committing odd acts such as trapping a spider in a light bulb, making a mobile for her bed out of knives and creating a corset out of barbed wire. When she turned twelve she took in a "ugly dog" and it was soon thrown out by her father. Duela's parents took her to a hospital after seeing she had been cutting her face with a box cutter. Duela struggled through her surgery to fix her face thus resulting in a majority of her face being deformed. Though her parents were appalled by her new appearance, Duela seemed to revel in it, stating she was "flawless". That night her parents argued over Duela's place in their house as she listened in. Eventually Duela ran away from home. Becoming the Daughter of Villains After several months of living on the streets in Gotham City, Duela began to delve even deeper into her madness, going so far as to go to the site of the Joker's birth, and jumped into the same chemicals that created both he and Harley Quinn. After emerging from the vat, she found that the scars had reduced to a great extent, but that her skin like the Joker had been bleached. This only fueled Duela's madness as she forged the identity the Joker's Daughter, and started her career as a criminal in Gotham. Over the course of several years, Duela had claimed to be and acted the roles of the daughter of various enemies of Batman, including Catwoman, Scarecrow, Riddler, Penguin, but most notably as the Joker's Daughter, but in reality was suspected of being Two-Face's daughter (A Theory that was Proven False at a Later Time). Duela has led a number of gangs across Gotham, starting turf conflicts, shootouts, and various other forms of chaos that she thrives upon. Though she is stationed in Gotham, she usually finds herself battling the student of the Dark Knight, Nightwing on a number of occasions. Joining the Titans During one of their encounters, Nightwing managed to capture Duela and arranged for her to be sent to Arkham Asylum. While the two were traveling to the Asylum, the two were attacked by servants of the Trigon Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) * Gadgetry Category:Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lords Category:Drug Dealers Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Burglars Category:Titans Category:Vigilantes Category:Smugglers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Justice League